Certain prior art uses bonded wire to connect the leads of a semiconductor device to a semiconductor package or substrate. However, the thermal dissipation, the operational temperature range, or the maximum operating temperature of the semiconductor device may be limited because of the bonded wire connections. Some semiconductor devices may use silicon carbide for its superior power handling capabilities. However, silicon carbide presents challenges in semiconductor packaging with respect to providing adequate thermal dissipation. Thus, there is a need for an electronic assembly with enhanced thermal dissipation.